


Overgrowth

by DemiKind



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Blood and Violence, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Galra Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Langst, M/M, Slow Burn, keith - Freeform, klance, lance - Freeform, lance dies a lot, tw blood, undertale remake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-09 19:25:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18923497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemiKind/pseuds/DemiKind
Summary: In another universe where Keith was constantly at Lance's throat, a trip to another planet causes the crew to be stuck as the worst versions of themselves... all except Lance. Yet, when he tries to help the others, a frightening thing begins blooming on him.A Voltron twist and a remake of the fic "Overgrowth".





	Overgrowth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The arrival on a new planet brings about frightening changes to the paladins, but to one it might bring him down for good.

** 6/28/303X **

"Get the fuck back, McClain!" Keith screamed as everyone ran into the castle ship.

The crew was continuously getting fired at by aliens. As Allura, Shiro, Pidge, and Hunk ran back into the ship, Lance was fist-fighting a creature twice his size.

“Fucking dumbass,” Keith shook his head to himself, “We have to go.”

“DOES IT LOOK LIKE I DON’T WANT TO GO?” As Lance turned his head to yell at Keith, the creature pounced and clawed at Lance’s face. The creature managed to scratch a huge portion of his cheek. “Fuck!”

Keith ran up and sliced the arm of the creature. As it fell to the ground, yelping, Keith reached out a hand to pull Lance up.

Lance shoved him away as he got on his feet, “Move it! I can pick myself up.”

Keith scowled, “Then come ON!”

The two of them booked it to the castle ship, avoiding blasts from every angle as they went. Once they got to the hangar, Keith slammed his fist on the button to close the castle doors.

“Allura, we’re on board,” Keith said to his com-unit.

“Good!” Pidge answered instead, “Let’s get the hell out of here!”

The castle engines turned on, and Keith was able to feel his stomach rise and drop once they left the Planet’s atmosphere. He shook his head. He still needed to get used to it.

“God damn it…”

Keith turned his head to see Lance kneeling down, stretching his arms.

Keith snarled, “What the hell was that?!”

Lance cracked his neck and stood up, “What do you mean?”

Keith walked towards him, anger fuming in his eyes, “Putting yourself in unnecessary danger! You barely fought back, you just tried to push him off!” Keith got up in Lance’s face, “Are you trying to kill yourself?”

 

Keith felt bad the second the words left his mouth.

 

Lance clenched his fist, “Sorry I don’t think that everything should be solved by killing people!”

“You’ve killed threats before, Lance! Do you not remember?”

Lance bit his lip, “I don’t like doing it, I only do it as a last resort!”

Keith turned and started to walk away.

“Keith?” Lance clenched his teeth, “KEITH!”

Keith turned his head just enough so that Lance would be able to see his mouth move.

“Some things have to be solved with killing, and anything can be. No matter what.”

Lance shook his head, “Not everything. Never everything.”

 

Keith walked away, leaving an angry Lance in the hangar with his hands in a fist.

 

Lance sighed to himself.

“Never everything.”

 

The sound of an alarm rang through the halls of the castle. The footsteps of the paladins rang through the corridors. All of their faces met in the control room, the anxious energy filling the room.

“Coran,” Allura walked over to her unit and began pressing buttons, “What’s happening?”

“We’re nearing an unknown planet!” Coran yelped, “I don’t know what’s happening to our controls!”

Pidge’s fingers were working fast enough that no one could tell what she was typing, “The castle is preparing to land! Is anyone controlling this?!”

Hunk shook his head as he looked over at his own unit, “I don’t know what’s causing it!” He turned to Pidge, “Can you-”

“I’m running a diagnostic test now.”

Lance shrugged, “At least it’s landing and not crashing.”

Keith elbowed him.

Pidge pushed her glasses up, “We’re running low on fuel, Allura. What should we do?”

Allura paused.  
Shiro stepped forward, “If you guys heard Lance, he made a good point.”

Lance smirked. Keith rolled his eyes.

“Landing is better than crashing. We might as well look around. The people there might even be able to help us.”

Pidge nodded, “And the ship can charge. It _does_ run on solar power.”

Coran nodded and began to press more buttons. He stopped fighting with what the ship was doing and looked towards Allura, “Princess? Are you okay with this?”

Allura nodded and pressed more buttons, “We need to refuel, and I think we could all use a rest.”

The paladins all sat in the control room in their color-coordinated seats. The castle’s landing gear turned on, and everyone felt the ship sink lower and lower.

* * *

 

At least there was oxygen on this planet, so no one had to wear their helmets. That was a relief to everyone. Everyone except Allura walked out in their normal clothes (Allura had on the suit she wears when piloting the castle-ship). Gravity was also at levels almost exactly like Earth's; slightly stronger pull, but nobody noticed.

The sky was a dark grey. The light was still shining through, but nobody knew how. The plants had a slight glow to them, and they had colors of dark blues and greens.

One bush had a lot of bright red flowers that glowed a fire-y light. There were a couple of weird fruits that grew on them.

Hunk picked one up.

“Hey, be careful,” Pidge raised an eyebrow, “We don’t know if those are poisonous or not yet.”

“Just give me a second,” Hunk stuck a device with a needle attached to it into the fruit. After waiting for a few seconds, a green light showed on the device.

Hunk didn’t even wait, “Okay, it’s safe,” he plucked a fruit off the bush and took a bite.

“What the hell are you doing?!” Lance snapped, “We don’t know shit about this place?”

Pidge rolled her eyes, “The fruit is safe, Jesus.” She tossed one to Keith, who eyes it suspiciously.

“Keith,” Shiro shrugs, taking a bite out of one, “We haven’t eaten anything that isn’t food goo in a while, it’s safe.”

Keith sighed and took a single bite out of the fruit, “It’s too sweet.” He only took one more bite before tossing it over his shoulder.

Hunk turned to Lance, “Want some?”

Lance eyed it, warily. Then shook his head.

Allura began to eat one too, shrugging as Lance looked around.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted another plant. It had a bright blue glow, with blue flowers blooming on it. Lance picked a flower, then smiled. It smelled really sweet, almost like honey. Lance smiled and picked a couple more, he wanted to put them in a vase and maybe keep them in his room.

 

**_THUD_ **

 

Lance turned around to see all of his friends lying on the ground.

“Holy shit.”

Lance ran up to the pile of his friends and began shaking everyone.

“Shiro?!” He didn’t stir, “Pidge, Allura?”

Everyone was breathing, so they weren’t dead, at least not yet.

Upon closer glance, Lance saw something rather unsettling. Allura’s hair was beginning to turn black. Keith’s began to have red at the ends, Shiro’s was completely black again, and Pidge’s hair began to turn into a bright blood red.

“What the hell is happening?”

Lance looked at his hand, which was holding onto one of the blue flowers. He looked at it, “What…”

The flower began to wrap around his hand.

“What the hell?!” Lance pulled on it, but it was just like someone pulling on skin, “Ow-Fuck!” Lance tried to pull it off, but more flowers began weaving their way through the ground, closer and closer to Lance.

Lance began trying to stand, but the vines wrapped around his legs and brought him into the ground.

“Shiro! ALLURA!” Lance yelped, “GUYS, WAKE UP!”

Nothing happened.

Lance cried for his fallen friends, but none of them woke up. The flowers wove on top of his arms, in his hair, even over his face.

“GUYS! GET UP!” Lance yelled, “GUYS!

Lance began getting pulled into the ground.

“KEITH! GUYS, WAKE UP!”

Then it was nothing but darkness.

* * *

 

 **6/29/303X**  

Lance woke up on top of a pile of blue flowers.

He looked around him, feeling around his body for any wounds. He was fine. A sigh of relief left his lips.

There was a path, mostly surrounded by darkness. The blue flowers were glowing around Lance, and he shivered. He stood up and looked around him. There was a path with glowing flowers in front of him. With no other options, Lance began walking through it.

He walked until there was a familiar humming in the distance.

He paused…

“Allura?”

He walked faster.

 

The girl in front of him didn’t look like her. She had poofy black hair in a braid, and she was wearing a red dress. Quite similar to the royal gown he and the paladins had found her in when they first discovered the castle-ship. The altean marks on her cheekbones shone a bright red unlike the baby blue they normally glowed. She was picking a bundle of the blue flowers.

“Is that you, Allura?”

She turned towards Lance. Her eyes were a dark brown, unlike how they normally were. It sent a chill down Lance’s spine.

“Lance!” She smiled in her usual happy tone.

_At least she sounds normal._

Lance slowly walked towards her, “Are you… Feeling okay?”

Allura looked confused, “I’m just fine. Are you alright?”

Lance didn’t believe her.

"I'm good." Lance began walking past her, “When did we get here? How long has it been?”

She looked confused, “What do you mean? We’ve always been here.”

Lance raised an eyebrow, “Say what?”

Allura shrugged, “We’ve lived here all of our lives.”

_No._

“No,” Lance began walking past her, “No, we haven’t.”

Allura grabbed his arm.

_She was never aggressive, what the hell?”_

“Hey, what the hell?”

“Where are you going,” she batted her eyelashes, “It’s dangerous out here.” She took hold of Lance’s hand, “Come to my house.”

Lance tensed up. Allura pulled Lance by the hand and began to walk in front of him.

“Well?” She smiled, “Coming?”

A chill went down Lance’s spine.

“Sure.”

He pretended to cough and pulled his hand away from the brainwashed princess. He then shoved both hands in his pockets and began to follow her.

_What._

_The hell._

_Is happening?_

 

* * *

 

Lance sat in the chair of Allura’s supposed house. It was a comfy chair, in a cozy house. The atmosphere was like a little cottage-house. It was comfortable. It made Lance a little uneasy though.

“Allura?” He called to her, she was in another room though. Probably the kitchen?

“Mm?” She walked back into the room, flour all over an apron tied around her waist, “Need something?”

Lance bit his lip, “How long have you lived here?”

Allura shrugged, “All my life? What are you getting at?”

A chill went down Lance’s spine.

“Nothing.”

Allura shrugged then went back into the kitchen. Lance turned his head around him, then stood up. Might as well look around.

 

Exploring the house was an odd experience. As cozy as the atmosphere was, he felt a sense of unsteadiness from every room he walked in.

He ended up in a small bedroom. On the bedside table, there was a vase full of the same blue flowers as he had seen earlier.

Lance picked one up, and it glowed a bright blue light.

“What?” Lance looked closer before the flower vanished with sparkles into thin air.

“What?!” Lance jumped and fell backward, which ended with him falling against a dresser and knocking various things onto the floor.

One item hit Lance in the head, then landed in his lap. “Ow… shit.” He sighed before picking it up to look at it, and his breathing stopped for a moment.

 

It had a picture of all of the paladins. But everyone was… different.

Pidge was wearing a red sweater with black stripes. Her hair was the deep blood-red Lance had seen it turning into earlier.

Hunk was wearing a black vest and a dark blue shirt. The ribbon around his forehead was also black. His eyes were such a dark brown that they might as well've been all black.

Shiro had his back facing towards the group, but he didn’t look very different from the view in the picture.

Keith looked like Keith. But…

His skin was sickly pale, with light purple undertones. He had dark red marks on his cheeks, they went from his jawline to just under his eyes. His hair looked like midnight, but the ends looked like they were burnt, but they were red. Bright fire red.

Keith’s eyes were a dark red (with some purple? It was hard to completely tell), the whites around them were a bright yellow, could’ve been glowing. His clothes consisted of a red and black coat that seemed to fall past his waist. And his black v-neck that he always wore was torn in some places. His black jeans were also ripped. Instead of the boots he normally wore, there were ragged and torn black boots with shoelaces that were falling apart.

 

Lance shivered.

 

“Lance?”

  
Lance jumped and turned around. Allura was standing there holding a tart. It had some sort of blue filling. It sure looked appealing.

“I just finished these tarts, do you want one?”

Lance shrugged, then walked towards her, eyeing the tarts. He picked up the tart and parted his lips, before pausing.

“Allura?”

She nodded.

“What’s the fruit in these tarts?”

She glances outside, “They’re from the bush in my front yard.”

Lance walked over to the window, and saw that they were the same plants as before. The same plants that everyone except Lance decided to eat.

Lance froze.

“You look hungry,” Allura turned him towards her, “Just snack and stay awhile.”

Lance smiled, “Actually,” He walked towards the front door, “I think I might head out. I need to see Keith and Pidge and-”

Allura walked in front of the door, blocking Lance’s path, “But they want you dead, Lance.”

_What? Even Pidge?_

Lance shrugged, “I haven’t seen them in awhile, I’m sure it’d be good if I could see them and…” Lance shrugged again, “Sort things out.” Lance reached for the door handle, and Allura grabbed his wrist again.

“Just eat the tart, just stay here. It’s dangerous, Lance!”

Lance pulled his arm away, “I can take care of myself, let me out, Allura.”

“No.”

Lance narrowed his eyes, “What?”

“I said no.”

Lance saw her hands turning another color.

 

_Uh oh._

  
Lance ran and jumped behind the couch just as Allura’s magic began to electrocute the spot Lance was just standing in. There was a burnt spot on the wall.

“What the hell?!”

“Just-” She aimed again, “Stay-” Lance ran as her magic shot out of both hands, “HERE!”

  
Lance ran down the hall, trying to find another room to run to before Allura used her magic again. He tried opening the doors, but something seemed to be keeping them shut.

“God damn it.” Lance turned around, and Allura was standing at the end of the hall. One of her hands outstretched. She must have been using it to keep the doors closed

Where the whites of her eyes used to be, it turned black. Like there were holes in her skull.

“WHAT THE HELL?” Lance yelped before trying to kick down a door.

Allura’s hand moved forward, bringing the door slamming into Lance’s face. He stumbled and fell, where one of Allura’s lightning bolts struck into both of his knees. He screamed.

Lance tried to stand up, but the Princess began holding him down with her magic.

“Allura, let me go, I need to try…”

She sneered, “You’re staying here.” Then she brought a lightning bolt upon him.

It struck him right through the heart.

* * *

 

Lance fell backward, crashing into the dresser and landing on his back.

He shook his head and looked at himself. His knees were fine, the clothes were no longer torn, and he felt no pain.

“What the hell.”

Lance looked at his shirt. There was no blood. No bruises. No cuts.

_Nothing._

But the blue boy did notice something on his hand.

 

A bright blue flower on his left wrist.

 

 _What_ …

 

Lance pulled on the flower, then yelped. It was attached to him somehow.

“How.. he mumbled to himself, before eyeing the framed picture on the ground.

Lance picked it up and threw it as hard as he could at the wall, shattering the glass into multiple pieces.

_What’s happening…_

“Lance?”

He jumped back towards the bed to see Allura in the doorway holding that goddamn tart.

He shivered.

_What’s going on…_

He stood up, crossing his arms and looked at the tart in Allura’s hands.

“What’s that?”

  
She smiled at Lance, “It’s made from the fruit outside.”

Lance nodded, “Show me?”

“Follow me,” Allura winked and walked out.

  
Lance pulled his sleeve up and held a piece of glass in the covered hand.

 

_What have you gotten yourself into this time, Lance?_

 


End file.
